Concrete Angel
by Playing in the Sun
Summary: Austin was her mysterious savoir. Ally was his concrete angel. Together they get through ruthless world. Based on 'Concrete Angel' by Martina McBride. Rated T for abuse. (AU)


**A/N: Bonjour. So I am back. I now I've kind of disappeared for a while but I am beginning to write again so I should be updating my other story soon. This story is based off the music video for Concrete Angel by Martina McBride. There should be about 7 chapters. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this story. Love Nevaeh XOXOXO. **

Concrete Angel

Chapter 1: Perfect Imperfection

_'She walks to school with the lunch she packed_

_Nobody knows what she's holdin' back_

_Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday_

_She hides the bruises with linen and lace'_

In her opinion the world was just one big oxymoron, contradicting itself with ever possible chance. Its examples of dangerous peace and peaceful war in many different situations confused her, its amazing ability to wrong ever right leaving her short of breath. The universe in its amazing complexity seemed to inflict is perfect imperfection upon her, always finding a way to remove the gravity for under her feet, leaving her stranded out of reach in the thin, cold air.

Ally had never felt grounded in her life but more often found herself lost in the complicity of the world, court in the cross fire of broken love at it's worse. She'd never felt the blissfulness of true happiness but rather endured the pain and fear created by sadness. She was nothing more than an outlet for her parent's mistakes, taking the blows for something that in no world was her fault. But that's life she guessed, a world where justice is a controversial idea that blinds many of the real problems of the world.

She'd sometimes wonder what it be like to live in such a way, holding such faith in such a deceptive word. She imagine life would be much easier, much like a movie where the biggest problem is the teenage angst that created problems that never really existed. She wished she could experience what it was like to live in a family where they'd sit around the table at night and talk about their day, laughing at one another and teasing them about the events they shared.

But she knew that, that was never going to be her life for as long as she lived in her household she was to live in fear of her father. She was to worry that if that afternoon she was to expect a drunken betting or an empty house. Last night the house was empty much to her relief which meant today she walk to school with no more bruises to hide like the day before.

It meant she walk to school today with washed hair, a handful of money for lunch and fresh clothes, much to her relief. She quiet like school, a safe haven from the cruel world. At school she didn't have to worry about watching her back she could sit in the back of the room and breathe as she learnt about spectacular things and dream of her future, where she hoped to be involved in music, something close to her heart.

Listening to the sounds of the dying leaves crunching under her feet she enjoyed her walk through the Miami streets, breathing in the crisp autumn air. The morning had been quiet good to her so far, she was clean, the weather was quiet pleasant and she had not needed to worry about her father as she prepared herself that morning. Her idea of perfect.

As she rounded the corner to where her school, Marino High, was located her slight smiled turn to a frown as she saw the typical morning routine. Teens filled the area, talking, kissing and disregarding. She was always wondering about the ignorant way the teens treated their parents. She wondered if they would react differently if they understood how lucky they were to live is such as household where they parents cared for them, and wished them a happy day.

But of course the kids of Marino high didn't understand the harsh world around them, their life's restricted to the minor problems they face. Slightly shaking her head at the sudden slamming of a car door the young girl ducked her head and proceeded towards the large front doors of the picturesque building. The large school was a clean white, lemon yellow and light grey. Mostly outdoors, the building open areas where filled with teal lockers, fake turf, sitting arrangements, the school's mascot (the manatee) and of course the endless stream of hormonal teenagers.

Finding her locker, which was located in the small courtyard beside the teacher's offices, Ally slowly twisted her lock as she tried to waste time before the bell, which was to ring in a matter of minutes. Her first two class where Chemistry and History followed but morning tea. After that she had English and Music, in her opinion the perfect combo, before lunch. Her final class for the day was a study period which she thought was a good end to the day as it essentially meant she was finished school by one o'clock that day.

The recurring sound of the bell sounded suddenly from above her, causing her to jerk slightly as the bell unknowingly announced that time: eight-twenty-five. Thinking of her third and fourth period, Ally gently closed the door to her plan locker and began her way to S-block, the science rooms.

The joy the raced through Ally's body as the bell sounded for the tenth time that day sent her shotting from her seat, rushing out the door with the rest of the crowd. Although music was her favourite class her unusual inability to concentrate made her bored beyond belief. She slowed her pace as she makes her way out of the inner halls and into the sunlight, sighing as the warmth of the rays hits her cool skin.

Walking to her locker, she deposits all her books apart from one. Bounded in leather, A3 in size and decorated with a simple Silver Star and pink A the book was tied together simply by a thin piece of leather. The book was special to her, one of the only things her mother left her before her unfortunate death. It was also where she kept all her secrets, ideas and songs.

Grabbing out her bag and slipping in the book Ally quickly bypassed the cafeteria before heading out the school doors towards the sporting fields. Untouched during lunch hours the large fields are peaceful, something Ally seeked often. Sitting down under the familiar palm tree, Ally slipped into a peaceful state, singing silently to herself as she ate and watch the students from the junior school play around the school yard.

She watches the innocence with admiration, watching as the kids, too young to understand the world, play with ignorant bliss. She wondered what they would become when they reached high school, where the real world would catch up to them, stripping them of their candidness, opening their eyes to the truth of the dystopian society they lived in.

She sits like that for a while, enjoying the simply beauty that the world always provides. Too caught up her the wonders of her mind she barley registers the soft crunch of leaves behind her. The footsteps are light, yet heavy. A dancer, a male. With a soft exhale, the male stops in his tracks watching the girl was a glimmer of fascination.

_She was beautiful, _he thought, watching as the cool autumn breeze picked up the girls chestnut hair. He could hear her soft voice, clear and distant, singing the soft tune of _Everyone's Waiting _by Missy Higgins. Taking a deeper breath, shaking the nervousness from his vocal cords, he spoke his first word to her,

"Hello."

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally nor the lyrics of Concrete Angel. **


End file.
